An electronic cigarette generally includes a battery rod and an atomizer. In an electronic cigarette in the prior art, the method for connecting the atomizer with the battery rod is usually a threaded connection. By rotating either the atomizer or the battery rod, physical and electrical connections between the atomizer and the battery rod can be established. When smoke oil in the atomizer is finished, by rotating the atomizer reversely, the atomizer can be detached from the battery rod and be replaced by a new one.
However, in the threaded connection method, it is difficult to judge whether the battery rod and the atomizer are located in correct places or not. Therefore, the battery rod and the atomizer may dislocate from each other, assembly and disassembly of the thread connection are inconvenient and not human-based, and users' experience is poor. When users use electronic cigarettes using the threaded connection method, the users may usually generate psychological resistance, which is not conducive to quit smoking. Additionally, since an appearance and a hand feeling of an electronic cigarette are required to imitate that of a real cigarette to the greatest extent and the electronic cigarette itself has many components, a diameter of the electronic cigarette is small, and a wall of the electronic cigarette is thin. Thus, when screw threads are formed on the electronic cigarette, not only the manufacture is inconvenient, but also the mechanical strength of the electronic cigarette is reduced. The electronic cigarette is prone to be broken, and a service life of the electronic cigarette is short.